


The Voice, The Scientist, and The Baby

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: SquidBaby Series [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos Takes Things Surprisingly Well, Cecil is Inhuman, Kid Fic, M/M, Monster Baby, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't seen a monsterbaby fic for Cecilos yet so guess what I did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice, The Scientist, and The Baby

Night Vale was a weird place. It was a highly interesting town, the most scientifically interesting town in Carlos's opinion and most of his opinions were based on facts and how he felt about them. That was, of course, how opinions were built in the first place.

So a man giving birth, regardless of the fact he hadn't even been pregnant in the first place, was only one strange thing to add to the many strange things. Strange was the norm in Night Vale, because the concept of 'normal' is a relative one. To those directly involved with the birth, however, it came as a highly unexpected but not at all unwelcome surprise. 

Carlos, of course, wanted to run tests to find out just how birth without pregnancy was possible. Cecil was just proud of himself over the fact he'd accidentally managed to do something without having the organs required to do that thing. The baby, named Sophia, did not seem to have an opinion yet other than she enjoyed sleeping and occasionally eating the smaller leavings from The Glow Cloud. ( _All Hail._ )

Sophia had been born with teeth, of course. Her teeth were sharp. Her tendrils were already very well co-ordinated for her age. She had also inherited Carlos's perfect dark brown locks, which covered most of her semi-gelatinous body, excluding her face and tendrils. She had three eyes, two of them purple, the third was brown.

At first, Carlos thought she was some sort of cross between a squid and a shitzu.

"Of course she's not!" Cecil corrected cheerfully. "She's our baby! Here, you hold her."

And Carlos _did_ hold her, carefully inspecting her. The brown eye was similar to his own, and the purple were identical to Cecil's. A tentacle emerged from the hair - Fur? - to snake around the Scientist's arm, and the baby cooed at him. Those were indeed baby noises. Carlos had two younger sisters, so he was well aware of how a baby sounded and this one sounded right.

"I was not aware we could procreate. You never told me you were pregnant, Ceec."

"I wasn't."

"Then how did you have a baby? A baby that looks like us, sort of. Other than your humanoid shape she mostly favors you."

"I don't know, I blacked out. Don't worry about that. She should grow into her forms after she metamorphosizes. Everyone looks a little silly before that."

And just like that, the Scientist and the Voice were parents.


End file.
